Everything
by NosferatuInSpace
Summary: A New Chapter Is Here! Cade.
1. Chapter 1

Everything Chapter one (Jade's POV)

It was my junior year of high school, and I wasn't much different.

My hair was brown, and I was a little more forgiving.  
I didn't have many friends, but I prefer it that way. When it comes to friends I would rather have four quarters instead of one hundred pennies.

One night my father and I had one of our usual disputes. I was on my way to a friend's birthday party, and he scolded me for going out so late on a school night.

We went back and forth, until finally I had enough.  
I walked out and headed towards the party.

It was about ten thirty at night, and I had been here since seven O' Clock. I had already downed about three beers, a shot of whiskey, and a hard iced tea.  
I was in standing in the basement with a shit ton of people that I don't know, and quite frankly, wouldn't care to know.

I finally got bored and decided to go outside and smoke. I walked past the beer pong table, and stumbled upstairs.

When I got to the top I turned towards the kitchen which led to the back door.  
I was in such a haze that I didn't seem to notice someone in front of me.

We bumped into each other, and simply because when I get drunk, I become sickeningly polite, and affectionate, I apologized over and over again.

The girl I ran into who looked like she was the same age as myself simply giggled and said...

"It's okay, you're fine."  
I smiled.

"I'm Jade West. What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Cat Valentine." She smiled and put her hand out for me to shake.

I shook her hand, and walked past her towards the back. I turned around only to see her looking back at me with a smile, before she giggled and turned away.

I walked outside, lit my cigarette and thought to myself "She is too fucking adorable. I have to get to know her."

"Get to know who?" Said a voice from behind me. Damn, apparently I was speaking out loud.

I turned around and saw Cat standing in the doorway, smiling, and looking a bit perplexed.

"Ummmm...the...queen of England?" Nice one Jade. That's believable.

"Oh my god! Me too! Well, I just want to visit her palace! It would be so cool! Why do you want to meet her?"

Was she serious? Maybe she was drunk too?

I responded with my intoxicated logic and witty sense of humor.

"Ummm...god save the queen, that's why!"

She laughed.

"You're cute. And drunk." She said

She thinks I'm cute. Yep. Definitely have to get to know her.

"Lies!" I yelled dramatically.  
She smiled, and she shook her head at my antics.

When I go back inside, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to talk to her She and I will be friends by tomorrow, or my name isn't...oh, god I think I'm going to throw up. 


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Chapter Two Cat's POV

I giggled and turned away not wanted Jade to think I was a creep for just staring at her.

I couldn't help it though. She was so cute. I hope she's the same person when she's sober.

I wonder if the sun, and the moon are same the person. I mean, you never see them in the sky at the same time. Kind of makes you think, huh?

Anyway, I wanted to talk to her some more so I followed her outside.

I heard Jade speaking, so I listened.

"...adorable. I have to get to know her." I heard her say.

I opened the door and said...

"Get to know who?"

She turned to me, obviously not aware of the fact that she had been talking out loud.

"Ummmm...the...queen of England?"

"Oh my god, me too! I just want to visit her palace! Why do you want to meet her?"

I can't help but think how pretty Jade would look with as a queen.

"Ummm...god save the queen, that's why!"

I giggled "You're cute, and drunk."

"Lies!" She yelled dramatically.

I just shook my head and walked back inside.

As I was my making my back into the living room, I thought I heard Jade outside. She sounded like she was in pain.

I ran back outside, and saw Jade bent over, and holding her stomach.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.  
I put my hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Hold on, I'll get a bucket!" I told her.  
I turn around, but Jade grabbed my wrist.  
I turned to her with a worried expression on my face.

"No. Just help to the backyard." She told me. I obliged, and helped her.

After she was finished throwing up, I handed her a bottle of water, and told her sit down, and relax.

She did, and as I looked around for another chair, I saw a fire pit.

"I have a great idea!"

"Don't we all." Was Jade's response.

She was right. Everybody does have great ideas, I thought as I piled some wood and dry leaves on top of some cinder blocks.

Jade handed me her lighter and I lit one of the leaves on fire, and slowly but surely the entire pile was engulfed in flames.

I sat down next to Jade and smiled.

She put her arm around me, and I felt comfortable enough with her already to rest my head on her shoulder.

Every now and then she would kiss the top of my head, and I just assumed that this is how she always acts when she's drunk.

I still enjoyed it. From time to time I would give her a small kiss on the cheek. And, every time I did she would just turn to me and smile.

I love her smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize that this a VERY short chapter, but I didn't want to leave this story alone any longer. It's what I could come up with at **Six A.M (EST) _**I will definitely try to update more frequently and I will also make my chapters no less than five hundred words. Enjoy this filler chapter, and please bear with me. I will update soon.**_

Everything Chapter 3 Jade's Pov

After Cat set up a small fire pit, we sat in a comfortable silence and watched the sun rise.

We would exchange short glances here and there. And each time I couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. "I think I'm falling for her" I thought to myself. "No. You barely know her. It's just infatuation. "

I finally spoke up.

"I'm kind of tired. What time is it?" I asked.

"Six thirty." She said, looking at her phone.

"Yeah. I better get some sleep." I said as I stood up.

"Maybe we could chat sometime." Cat said.

"Can I give you my phone number? " She asked.

"Absolutely. I'd love to talk to you again. "

So after a few minutes I began to walk away. I started to walk towards the living room to crash on the couch, only to find that the couch, the love seat, the recliner, and even the floor was occupied.

I walked...well, stumbled down to the basement and a found a mattress in the middle of the floor. I was gone the second my head hit the pillow.

I wish I could say I dreamt of Cat, but unfortunately... I couldn't even remember her name when I woke up at two in the afternoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Chapter 4 Jade's POV

I awoke later that evening around two thirty.  
Some kids I barely knew were making too much noise for my liking.

My hangover wasn't too bad. I've had worse. It was just a bit of a migraine and an uneasy stomach.

I stayed at my friend's house for a couple of hours before I decided it was time to head home.

I stopped at a local Jet Brew and bought four large coffees.

What? You think that's a lot? I drink three pots of coffee a day! When I say I love coffee...I mean it.

Anyways, I walked inside and not to my surprise there's my father, drunk off his ass again.

My mother was getting drunk, as well only she was in my parents bedroom. Probably complaining to one of her drinking buddies that she calls friends about my father being a fuck up, and a failure. I hate my family.

I turned my phone on and opened up the homepage for The Slap.

It said I had one new friend request. Who the hell would send me a friend request? Are they fucking mental?!

I clicked on the notification and was just about to click delete when I noticed a familiar face.

It was Cat! The girl I met last night. She even sent me a message, as well.

It read...  
Cat V: Hi Jade! It's Cat! Not the cute furry animal, though. I swear! Although, sometimes I wish I was a cat. It would be so fun! :) :) My name could be Sparkles! Sparkles the cat! Plus, my name is Cat! But, you already knew that. Anyways, I had a lot of fun talking with you last night! Maybe, we could talk some more? ;) I have to go. Have a happy day! :)

"Oh my god." I thought to myself.  
"This girl is bonkers!"

I honestly thought about just deleting it and completely forgetting that she even existed. I can't explain it, but something possessed me to send a reply, and accept her request. There was just something about her that almost drew me closer to her.

So I sent my message to her. It was short, sweet, and to the point. Well, short and to the point. I'm not sweet, but Cat is. She's funny, and quirky and so cute...I need a drink.

Jade W: Hey Cat! I had a lot of fun talking with you, too. By the way; "Sparkles" fits perfectly. I hope to you from you soon.

Not five minutes later I get a reply.

Cat V: Yay! You messaged me! I'm so happy! :) Hi, Jade!

Now, look...I may be a cold heartless bitch to a lot of people, but seeing Cat's message put the goofiest smile on my face.

We sat there and talked until about one in the morning. I have to say, though...the fact that she could make me laugh and smile consistently throughout our entire conversation means everything to me. I don't have the best home life. As you have probably already guessed. So that night as I drifted off to sleep I made a promise to myself to keep Cat in my life, until my last day on this wretched planet.

That night, Cat's voice filled my dreams. I saw her smile. We played games, and laughed. We held hands. We shared a passionate kiss. WHAT?!

I sat up straight in my bed. Sweat pouring me off me like I just came in from the rain. My breathing was heavy. My eye's were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"Oh Fuck." I said out loud. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A quick shout out and a big thank you to Tainted Princess whose continuing reviews, compliments, and eagerness to read more, motivates me to write more! Thank you. You're awesome!**_

 **I own everything! Wait...I've just been informed, that I don't in fact own everything. Damn. Oh well.**

Everything

Chapter 5

Jade's POV

I looked at my alarm clock. Seven O' Clock! Shit! I'm Going to be late for school! I jumped out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Five minutes later I was making my way down the stairs. And then...

*Later at Hollywood Arts*

I walked through the front doors, head held high, because I rule this school. I'm the merciless queen.

"Jade!"

Ah! And here comes one of the peasants, now!

"Vega! I'm glad you're here!" I said with fake cheerfulness.

She looked genuinely happy, but then decided to eye me suspiciously.

"Really? Oh, that's gr-wait! Why?"

I chuckled

"Because, I bought a new pair of scissors last week, and I need you to tell me how badly it hurts when I brutally stab your pretty little face!"

She looked so terrified! That's one point for Jade.

"Well, I'm kind of busy today, so...maybe...I don't know...when I'm already dead?"

"Who says you're not, already?" I asked.

"I have to go." She went to turn around and run. I do love a good chase, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Hold on! Who is she? And...why is she wearing a clown costume? " I asked pointing to the girl standing not twenty feet away from me.

"Oh, her? Apparently, she used to be a really popular comedian in the eighties, but her career tanked, and now she's a professional birthday clown."

"What is she doing here?"

"Robbie found her at a party, he liked her jokes, and he said he would pay her ten dollars an hour to help him with his stand up routine. "

"That's so sad." I said.

"What? That the clown lady's career went down the pooper?"

"No, that Robbie thinks he has the potential to be funny." I said, quite honestly, as I walked away.

I walked in to Sikowitz's class, and proceeded to sit down in my usual spot. Andre walked in and told everybody that Sikowitz was going to be late again. Something about a German Shepherd, and a jar of marmalade. So I put my headphones in and listened to some Led Zeppelin.

Halfway through The Lemon Song, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I look up and my eyes meet Tori's.

"What the hell, Vega? Don't bother me, especially when I'm listening to music."

"Sorry, I just wanted to introduce you to the new girl."

"I don't care who the new girl is!"

"I know. But, I wanted her to know who you were, so she would know to stay away from you."

I stood up. "You little shit! I'm-"

"Jadey!"

I turn to my left, and there's Cat standing in the doorway. I felt my heart skip a beat. "My god...no one that beautiful could possibly be real." I thought to myself.

"Cat!"

"Beck!"

"Robbie!"

I turned to the two half-brains.

"Beck, Robbie, Get the hell out of here!"

They walked away saying I couldn't take a joke. Whatever.

"Cat, I didn't know you were coming here!"

"Whoa! Wait a minute! How do you...?"

"We met at a party a couple nights ago." I explained

"You were pretty drunk." Cat said.

"And cute, too. right?" I said flirtatiously

Cat just shrugged, and blushed a little. She's too fucking cute.

The rest of class Cat and I just sat there and talked, and laughed. And, then...

"Jade...your makeup is running. you have to stop laughing so hard."

"It's fine. I'll fix it after class."

"Umm Jade...it's not fine. What happened to your eye?"

"Follow me." I said as I dragged her to the janitor's closet.

I gave her a stern look.

"Listen to me. Everything I'm about to say, never leaves this room."

"I understand, Jadey. Go on."

I took a deep breath.

"Okay...this morning..."


	6. Chapter 6

Everything

Chapter 6

Cat's POV

Jade seemed really shaken up about what she was trying to tell me. I'm really worried about her.

"Look, everything I'm about to tell you, never leaves this room."

"This must be serious." I thought to myself.

"I understand, Jadey. Go on."

"Okay...this morning...as I was leaving for school...my father was standing over my mother. She looked like she was unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I just saw red, a-a-and I ran after my father and I-I-I- just...attacked him."

"Oh my god, Jadey are you okay?! Is your Mother okay?! And what happened to your Father?!"

A slight smile made it's way across her face at my concern for her's and her Mother's safety.

"I'm fine Cat. My Mother is too, but she's going to be in the hospital for the next couple of days, and my father is being hauled off to jail."

"Good." I said.

"Your father seems like a big dumb jerk!"

"Well, if by big dumb jerk, you mean, low life, scumbag, who isn't worth the dirt under my boot, then...yes. He's the biggest dumbest jerk in the world."

"I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"What's a scumbag?"

Jade's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her gorgeous blue eyes.

"A used condom." She said with a slight smirk.

I gasped.

"Oh My God, Jadey! That's so gross! Ewww!"

"Well, you wanted to know. And I'm not one to beat around the bush, so...this is technically, your fault."

Oh no! I did something bad!

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Jesus, Cat. You didn't do anything wrong. I was messing with you."

"Huh?" I'm so confused right now!

"Nevermind. Let's just get back to class. Maybe Sikowitz actually showed up by now."

"Sounds good! But, Jade if you ever need a place to stay. Or just want to get away for a few hours. I'm always here for you."

She smiled and nodded, and as we walked back to class I couldn't help but wonder what it be like if Jade spent the night at my house. We Could Play Monopoly!

The rest of the day was great! Jadey offered to take me out for ice cream after school. I got my favorite. Vanilla ice cream with cherry swirl, and rainbow sprinkles!

Jade, got a coffee.

She even drove me home. As she pulled up to my driveway she put her right hand up to the side of her mouth and shouted at my house...

"Hey, Valentines I found your Cat! Where's my reward?!"

I couldn't help but laugh! She's too funny!

"Thank you for today, Jade."

Before getting out of the car, I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She blushed!

"Umm...yeah...any-antime, Cat."

I smiled as I got out of the car. I waved goodbye as she pulled out, and drove to her house.

I walked in, and walked towards the kitchen where my father was washing the dishes.

"Hey, sweetheart! How was school?"

"It was great! I even spent time with Jade, afterwards! "

"She's the one you met at the party, the other night. Right?"

"Yeah! She bought me ice cream!"

"Really? Well, that was nice of her."

"Yeah. She's so amazing." I said as I smiled like a goof.

I started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?" My dad asked.

"Goof! It's a funny word!"

"Yeah. It sure is." My Dad said as he smiled and shook his head. He's gotten used to my so called "absent-mindedness."

"Well, dinner will be ready at six, okay?"

"Kay Kay!"

I ran up to my room and listened to music. I hope I can do this for a living someday. I would love to sing lyrics that I've written, personal lyrics in front of thousands of adoring fans!

It was around Nine O' Clock when my phone rang.

I picked it up and saw Jade's name.

Yay!

"Hello? Cat speaking!"

"Cat. It's Jade...Text me your address. I'm coming over."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright! Two chapters in one day!**_

Everything

Chapter 7

Jade's POV

As I pulled up to my house I couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Something was out of place.

I walked in to my house and found my mother sitting on the couch. And to my surprise, she wasn't completely loaded. She just had a bottle of wine sitting next to her and two empty wine glasses.

"Jadelyn, come here for a second. We need to talk."

"Yeah. That's all well, and great, but...no." I said as I made my way to my bedroom.

"Jadelyn, this important. Now cut the goddamn attitude and sit down!"

"Why the hell should I? What could be so fucking important that you actually want to talk with your daughter?!"

"Listen to your Mother, and sit down!"

I turned around and saw my father.

"What the fuck? You're supposed to be in jail!"

"I bailed him out." My mother said.

"What?!"

"Yeah. And let me tell you why."

"No!" I yelled

"You know what, you're dumber than you look! How could y-"

I felt a burning pain on my left cheek, as I fell to the floor. I looked down at the floor and saw a few drops of blood. That monster slapped me so hard that my nose started to bleed.

"I bailed him out of jail, because we realized that the problem with this family wasn't us. It's you."

"You ruined this family, by being a freak!" My father yelled.

"We honestly don't care if you stay here or not, but know this...we will always resent you as our daughter." My mother said.

That's it, I need an escape. I ran to my bedroom and pulled out my favorite pair of scissors. I began cutting everywhere that nobody else would be able to see. The blood from my wound was so dark, and warm. I always imagined that it was my frustrations and anger and all of deeper problems escaping from my body. It gave me a sense of piece.

Finally I stood up. I grabbed a wash cloth and a few bandages and gauses. After I cleaned up, I went to bed in the hopes that I could get a few hours of sleep. One last look at my clock told me it was five thirty.

I woke up around eight thirty. I was hungry, and wanted something to eat, but I didn't want to risk going down there if my parents were, as well.

"Oh well." I thought to myself. They don't care about me, so why should I care about them.

I made my way downstairs, and thought that, maybe I should go out to eat. At least I won't be in this hell hole.

I grabbed my jacket, and my keys and went to open the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked.

"Shut up. I know you don't care." I said.

"You better show me some goddamn respect!"

She began walking towards me as she said this.

"Right. After you slapped me hard enough, I bled. Really? Fuck You!"

I charged out of the house before she could say or do anything else.

As soon as I got in my car, I opened my phone.

"C'mon...pick up." I said out loud.

"Hello? Cat speaking!"

I smiled at how adorable she was.

"Cat, it's Jade. Text me your address... I'm coming over."

"Oh. okay! Are you alright, Jadey?"

"I'm fine, Cat. I just need to get away for a while."

"Oh. Okay!" I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Do you want to go see a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, I'll pick you up in a little bit."

"Kay Kay! Bye-Bye Jadey!"


	8. Chapter 8

Everything

Chapter 8

Jade's POV

I pulled up to Cat's house about twenty minutes later.

She was sitting on the front step. As soon as she saw my car she began jumping up and down while clapping her hands.

She ran to my car and jumped in. Grinning ear to ear.

"Hi, Jadey!" She yelled as she held me in a bone crushing hug.

"Let go of me, damnit!" I screamed. I couldn't help it. I'm not exactly used to affection.

Cat pulled back. She rolled herself up in a little ball, and hid her face behind her knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She shouted, and I think she's crying.

I know I should've just left her alone, but I couldn't help but fell a pang of...guilt.

I reached over.

"Cat...I-"

"No! I'm sorry, Jadey! Please don't hurt me!"

"Cat, I could never hurt you."

She looked up at me.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Of course not. I'll never hurt you. I promise."

Against my better judgement, I leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Did she just blush?

"So, you ready to go see a movie?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, put your seatbelt on."

"Kay Kay!"

"Ooh! I almost forgot!"

"What?"

"I made up a song about what we're gonna do today!"

"No, Cat, ple-" It was too late

"Jadey, and Cat gonna see a movie,

I hope it's not one that's really scary, Jadey, and Cat gonna see a movie, maybe later we'll get some Ice cream!"

"Are you done?" I asked.

"No, silly. I haven't sung the chorus, yet."

"Cat, I swear, if you sing that chorus, there will be NO ice cream."

she looked down at the floor.

"You're no fun."

"What?!"

"I love you!"

Out of nowhere she turned almost as pale as me, and she looked terrified...of me?

"What?"

"I-I- um I-I didn't mean um it-it was...it was the dog!" She yelled as she pointed out my window.

I looked "There's no dog."

"Oh. Wow silly me, huh. That's Cat for ya! I have to go, bye!"

She got out of the car, and ran towards her house.

"Wait! Cat! CAT!" It was no use.

"What the hell?" I said out loud.

I got out of my car, and walked up to the front door. I rang the doorbell, and a man who was most likely her father answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Cat." I said.

"What's your name, and how do you know my daughter?"

I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Jade. I met your daughter at a party the other night."

"Oh! Jade. Cat talks about you all the time! Come in."

"Uhhh...thanks. I guess."

"She's upstairs in her room. It's the second door on the left."

"Thanks." I said as I made my up the stairs.

The closer I got, the more it sounded like someone was crying, and talking to someone else. I listened closely, and realized it was Cat.

"I lover her, Mr. purple. But I don't know if she loves me back. What do you think I should do?"

What kind of a name is Mr. Purple?

I opened the door and walked in.

"I think you should tell her how you really feel. Tell her everything." I said.

"But what if I tell her, and she...wait. Mr. Purple, why do you sound like a girl?"

Oh my god.

"Yo! Cat, over here!"

She turned to me and again she looked scared.

"Hi." I said

She screamed and took off running.

Because, that's just what people do when somebody greets them.

I chased her out the front door, and down the street. Quite frankly, it probably wasn't a good idea for me to run after her while she was screaming, you know, considering the major difference in our apperences. What would you think if you saw a tall, Goth woman running after well, someone like Cat?

Despite this, we continued this chase until Cat took off around the corner. I turned the same corner, only to find no trace of her.

"That's peculiar. " I thought to myself.

"Cat?" I yelled.

I heard a slight whimper coming from a bush on the side of an abandoned house.

"Cat, we need to talk."

she raised her hand above her head.

"These are not the droids you're looking for."

"Really? That was a movie, Cat. It doesn't work in real life."

"Dang it."

"Will you please come out from behind there? I just want to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"You know what. Don't pretend to be stupid! Because you're not."

She stood up and smiled at me.

"You don't think I'm stupid?"

"No. I don't. I mean, honestly, you're not the brightest crayon in the box, bu-"

"Yay! Crayons!" She shouted.

"My point exactly. Look, we don't have to talk now, if you don't want to, but we will be talking about it, eventually."

"Okay." She said as she looked down towards the ground.

"Good. Now how about some Ice cream?"

That was all she needed to hear and Cat was back to her...umm...normal self.

"Yay! What kind of ice cream?!"

"Any kind you want."

"Vanilla?"

"Sure."

"With the cherry swirl?" she giggled

"Yes, Cat. With the cherry swirl."

"And Rainbow Sprinkles!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

"Can I get a quadruple scoop?"

"You will get one scoop!"

"What about a triple scoop?"

"You will get two scoops and that's it!"

"But, I really want a triple scoop, Jadey! Please?"

And then she gave me a look that would later be known as The puppy dog eyes. They would be my inevitable downfall.

"Fine. You can get a triple scoop."

"Yay! Let's go!"

She ran past me and grabbed my hand, pulling me in the direction of my car. One thing I noticed, though; she didn't let go of my hand once. And...I guess, I didn't mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blah blah blah do not own blah blah blah wumboing, he, she, we wumbo, the study of wumbology blah blah blah.**

 **Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Everything

Chapter 9

 **Jade's POV**

It's been a couple hours since Cat and I went for ice cream. It is now midnight. I dropped Cat off at her house and reluctantly drove back to mine. Not to my surprise, my parents were drinking again, but didn't bother to acknowledge me as I walked in through the front door.

I made my way up to my room, laid down on my bed, and put in some head phones. My song of choice this time? What If I Was Nothing by All That Remains. One line in the chorus seemed to send a very recent memory thrashing through my brain.

 _ **I told you that I love you, girl.**_

 _ **I'm nothing without you.**_

I sat up, so fast that I got a head rush.

"Shit, that's right!" I thought out loud.

I rolled over, grabbed my phone off of my nightstand, and started typing. Then I stopped. I put my phone back down, only to have it ring seconds later.

"Hey, Cat. It's funny, I was actually about to text you."

I heard her gasp "You were?! Well, we can text, if you want."

"No, no. I'd much rather talk to you."

Fuck! Why am I blushing? I don't do that!

"Awww that's sweet!"

"Yeah, whatever. So listen, I was hoping we could talk about earlier."

"What about it?"

*facepalm* "You told me that you love me, Cat."

There was a silence on the other end of the line. It was starting to feel uncomfortable. Until Cat, finally spoke up.

"Well, I do."

My eyes grew wide.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I love all my friends!"

"So we're...friends. That's it, right? Nothing more."

"Of course, silly. Unless you want to be best friends?!"

"Sure, Cat. Let's be best friends."

Why is it killing me to say this?

"Yaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" Cat squealed into the phone.

"Okay. It's getting late, and I need to sleep. And so do you."

"Kay Kay! Goodnight, Jadey!"

"Goodnight, weirdo."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I-just-ugh! I was kidding."

"Oh. Okay. Goodnight! "

"Goodnight."

I didn't even bother listening to more music. I shut off my lights, and fell asleep seconds after my head hit the pillow.

 **Cat's POV**

"Oh my god, why did I just say best friends?!" I thought to myself.

"Why can't I tell her how I really feel? Well, I mean, I already did but she doesn't know that I really do love her, like, in a romantic way."

Just then my Mother walked in to my room. Wait...Mommy's home!

I rushed over to her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Mommy, I'm so glad you're home!"

"So am I, honey! I missed you."

I was happy my mom was home, but apparently, she could see the worried look on my face.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Well, there's this...person that I really like, well, love. But, I told h...them that I wanted to be best friends. But, I want to be more! What do I do?!"

"Why can't you tell this person that you love them?"

"Because, they may not feel the same way."

"Well, you'll never know unless you tell them."

"I guess."

"I'm here for you if you ever need my help, or you just want to talk, okay?"

"Okay!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Okay. Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, honey."

 **Nobody's POV**

Little did Cat know that her parents were in the living room talking about her. Her father told her mother, about Jade. And her mother told her father about they're recent conversation. They both came to the conclusion that Cat was in love with Jade. Did this change their opinion of their daughter? Absolutely not.

Cat awoke the next morning to someone sitting on her bed.

"Aaarrrgggghhhh!" She screamed.

"Whoa! Relax, Cat. It's Jade!"

"Jade? What are you doing in my bedroom?" She asked, highly confused.

"Today's Thursday. I came to drive you to school. What do you say?"

"Ummm...okay...yeah! I'll go get ready, now!"

"Cool, I'll be downstairs!"

 **Jade's POV**

Before making my way downstairs, I took in my surroundings. Pink, White, Purple. This must be what hell looks like.

I walked downstairs and sat on the bottom step. Cat's mother walked over to me; two cups in hand.

"Do you like coffee?" She asked.

"...I love coffee."

"Oh good. Which one would you like?" She raised the cup in her right hand. "This one has cream and sugar." Then she raised her left. "This one is black."

"I'll take the black one." I said as I eagerly grabbed hold of the cup. With every sip, I closed my eyes and imagined every drop of the bitter, hot, caffeinated beverage boarding through my veins.

Minutes later I had finished my coffee and Cat was making her way downstairs.

"Wow! That didn't take l long. "

She giggled "I didn't want to make you wait."

"It's a good thing too. I was about to leave without you."

A sad expression appeared across her face. And again, I couldn't help but feel bad. Jesus Christ! What the hell is up with me lately. Maybe I haven't had enough caffeine? Yeah, that's probably it.

"I'm kidding! I wasn't really going to leave."

"Then, why did you say..."

"Because, I'm a jerk."

"No you're not."

"Overruled!"

"But, I..."

"I said overruled! "

"Sorry, your honor."

"Proceed." I said as I motioned to the door.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cat's parent's smiling at me. Ugh! I hate smiles. Although, Cat has a pretty smile. I-I-I mean...ummm. I need more coffee. And possibly some ibuprofen.

Cat, and I made our way into school. I didn't notice it until now, but she seemed to be hold a stuffed animal, for some reason.

"Umm, Cat?"

"Whatty?"

"Is-is that a umm stuffed animal, you are currently holding?"

"Yeah, why"

"Why? I don't know, maybe because you're not a child anymore?! You're in High School, and not for long either. We start senior year in four months. Do you really want to be carrying that thing around for the rest of your life?"

"But...this is Mr. Purple." She said sadly, as she gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever. It's your life."

she smiled and gave "Mr. Purple" a hug. I then heard her yell...

"Ooh! There's Tori!"

Shit! "No, Cat, No!" Too late.

"Tori, over here!"

"I told you no! Bad, kitty!"

she hung her head, and gave me an apologetic look. I simply patted her shoulder a couple times, to let her know it was okay. Unfortunately, Tori is now standing in front of us.

"Hey, Cat!"

"Aren't you gonna say hi to Jade, too?"

"Jade." She said.

"Piss off." I said as I walked away.

"Well...I never!" said, Tori, obviously insulted.

"Wait, Jade, stay here." said, Cat.

"Ugh. Fine" I said with much distain.

"So, Cat, Who's your little friend?" Tori asked, pointing to Mr. Purple. Oh! Fuck! Now Cat has me calling that thing by it's name!

"This is Mr. Purple! She's my friend!"

"Mr. Purple is a girl?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Cat said as if it was obvious.

"I know I've only known you for a couple of days, but you can be so adorable, Cat." Tori, said. Is she flirting with her?!

"Aww, thanks Tori!"

Tori then her hand down the side of Cat's face, and winked at her. "I'll see you around."

Okay now there's no denying, she was flirting with her. I have to do something!

* * *

 _ ***Six hours later***_

 **Jade's POV**

I decided to confront Tori at the end of the day. I made my way outside, and as luck would have it, I found her standing by her sister's car.

"Vega! We need to talk!"

"Oh no! What did I do now?!"

I grabbed the collar of her shirt and pushed her up against the car.

"The next time I catch you flirting with Cat, you're dead!"

"Why would you care? Unless...Jade West isn love with Cat Valentine!"

I gave her an extra shove for good measure.

"Stay. Away. From Cat."

"You can't have her Jade. I've already sealed the deal." She said with an evil smirk that almost matched mine. It was a little creepy.

"Meaning?"

"Let's just say, that after lunch, today...Cat and I, really got to know each other."

"You, bitch!" With one swing, she was on the ground.

"If you ever go near Cat again, I'll take great pleasure in destroying you, in every way possible."

I just left her there. I got in my car and drove to the nearest coffee shop. Upon entering my poor excuse for a home, which, apparently my parents were not in, luckily, I pulled out my cell phone, walked into my bedroom, and pulled out my secret stash of whiskey, Bourbon, and beer.

I must've consumed half of everything, before I dialed a certain someone's number.

"Hello!" Cat said.

"Cat, I need to tell you something important."

"Wait, before you do, answer me, honestly." She then proceeded to whisper..."Have you been drinking?"

"No. Maybe. A little. Yes."

"Okay. Can you text .e your address? I'm coming over to take care of you, and we can talk about whatever you wanted to, okie day?"

I chuckled "Did you just say oki day?"

"Yeah, like Jar Jar Binks!"

"Nerd."

"I wear that title proudly!"

"Okay, okay. I'll text you my address. Come on over, I'll leave the door unlocked."

"Okie day."

"No okie day!" I yelled as I hung up the phone. I want a sandwich. I'm gonna make a sandwich. And it will be awesome!


	10. Chapter 10

Everything

Chapter 10

Nobody's POV

Jade made her way downstairs, and began making her sandwich. Unbeknownst to her, was a certain redhead standing in the doorway, while she was halfway through making it.

"Jade! What are you doing? You should be resting!" Cat said as she made her way over to the kitchen.

Jade turned around, saw Cat and immediately held her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! I'm so glad to see you, Cat!" She yelled.

Cat smiled. "I'm glad to see you too, Jade. But, I really wish you would go lie down."

"Nope! It's okay! I got this." Jade said with much determination, as she turned back around and began working on her sandwich.

Cat looked a little worried.

"Umm. Jadey, what type of sandwich we're you trying to make?"

"Teriyaki flavored tofu, with kale chips."

"Okay. Well...that's not tofu, that's a Spongebob figure, and those aren't kale chips...that's potpourri."

Jade just looked at it in defeat. She then turned to Cat.

"Why can't I do anything right!?" She yelled.

"Awww. Don't be sad, Jadey. It's okay."

"No it's not! I drink too much, my parents disowned me, the girl I love doesn't love me back, and I can't make a fucking sandwich to save my life!"

Cat was shocked. She knew Jade had didn't have the best life, but she didn't know Jade was bothered by everything this much. She watched as Jade fell to the floor and curled herself up in a ball.

Cat's heart shattered when she saw this. She loved Jade. The last thing Cat would ever want is to see the girl of her dreams in so much pain.

She knelt down beside her and rubbed her arm.

"Please don't cry, Jadey."

"Just go, Cat. I don't know why I even bothered to call you. Just don't look at me, just go."

"No. I'm not leaving you like this!"

"Cat, we've known each other for a week; if that! You can't possibly care that much about me! So leave! In fact why don't you go spend time with your "girlfriend," Tori!"

Cat looked at Jade with a mixture of confusion, sadness.

"Jade, let me tell you two things. One...It doesn't matter that we've only known each other a week. I told you that I love you. You're my best friend, of course I care about you, more than you could ever know." Cat said as she brushed a lock of Jade's hair away from her face.

Jade looked up at Cat. "And...two?"

"Two what?"

"Cat!"

"Two Cat's?!"

"No! What was the second thing you were going to say?!"

Cat thought for a moment.

"I don't remember."

"Ugh! Help me up."

"Kay Kay"

Cat lifted Jade up off the floor and helped her walk back to her bedroom. Upon walking in to Jade's bedroom Cat was surprisingly comfortable with her surroundings. Considering the amount of skulls, fake blood...she hoped it was fake, not to mention everything around her was black.

She layed Jade on her bed and covered her up. She was about to leave when Jade spoke up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some water, and a bucket in case you get sick."

Jade smiled and layed her head back down. She fell asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.

The next morning

Jade awoke at noon, and was momentarily confused as to why her bed was a mess, that is, until Cat walked in carrying two cups, then it all came rushing back to her in one big flash of anger, sadness, and a slight hankering for tofu.

"Did you stay here all night?" Jade asked.

"Of course I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay." Cat said as she set one cup down on Jade's bedside table, and held the other one in front of Jade's face.

"Coffee?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes!" Jade said loudly as she pryed the cup from Cat's hands.

Savoring the flavor of the delicious nectar; she closed her eyes and let out a slight moan in contentment.

"How do you feel?" Cat asked.

"Like a bag of smashed assholes."

"..."

"It's an expression I heard once. Basically, I feel like shit."

Cat looked defeated and sad.

"I'm sorry. I thought the coffee would help. It always helps my mom when she drinks too much."

"Oh no! The coffee helps a lot. But, it's going to be a while before this hangover wears off. "

"Okay!" Cat said with glee.

She then sat down on the edge of Jade's bed and sipped at her cup.

"I didn't know you liked coffee." Said Jade.

"Oh, I don't. This is hot chocolate..."

She took another sip. "With marshmallows! See?!"

She pointed to the oversized marshmallows that formed a small mountain on top of the cup.

"Why so many?" Jade asked.

"I like to pretend that they're a group of snowmen!"

"Okay, then."

Just then they they heard a car door slam, and the front door open, and shut moments after.

"Shit." Said Jade.

"Hmm?" Cat mumbled.

"The beasts have arrived."

"Beasts?!" Cat screamed with fear.

"Shhhhhh! Be quiet, Cat. I mean my parents are home."

"Oh. Do you want to stay up here?"

"No. We already missed half the school day...you and I are getting out of here...now. Stay here while I get ready, keep the door closed, and Do. Not. Open it."

"But what if it's you and not your parents?"

"I'll knock on the door in two sets of three?"

"Whoa. Slow down!" Cat said as she was obviously not following.

"Just...listen for six knocks."

"Okay, but sometimes I forget three."

"Fine. Then you'll just have to stay in the bathroom while I shower."

Cat's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Come on!" Jade ordered as she dragged Cat into the bathroom.

"oh my god...I can't breathe!" Cat thought.

Cat's POV

Oh my god! Why is she doing this to me? I would have been better off staying in her room and waiting for her to knock on the door! I could've remembered three this time, if I tried.

But, now I'm stuck in here with her while she's naked in the shower, and I don't if I can control my thoughts from wandering to "dirty places."

Luckily I was interrupted by a, thankfully clothed Jade. Wait...how long has she been standing there? Was I staring, and I didn't know I was? Why is she waving her hand in my face? Oh! I know why!

"Hi!" I said with a huge smile.

She let out a groan.

"I wasn't saying hi, I was trying to get your attention! We need to go now."

Jade opened the door slightly to see if her parents were there. I'm assuming they weren't because Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me out in to the hallway.

I started to giggle.

"Why are you giggling?!" Jade asked.

"This is fun! It's like a game of hide and seek! Only we're hiding from your parents and we're seeking an exit!"

"And you're holding my hand." I thought to myself.

"Just be quiet so my-"

She was cut short when she spotted a tall man at the bottom of the stairs. This must be her father...or an intruder!

Unphased by this man, she began walking down the stairs, still holding my hand.

He spoke up.

"Who the hell is she? And why is she in my house?" I don't like him he's scary.

"This is my friend, Cat." Said Jade.

"Hi!" I said, nervously.

"Who would name their daughter after a fucking animal?"

"Well, sir my full first name is Caterina. Or Cat for short!"

"And what are you doing in my house?" Her father asked.

Jade spoke this time.

"Don't worry, we we're just leaving."

Jade dragged me out of the house and over to her car. We we're all set to leave when Jade asked me a puzzling question.

"Did you and Tori have sex?"

"WHAT?!"

"Answer me, honestly! Did you and Tori have sex?!"

"No! Why would you think that we did?"

"Tori told me yesterday, through a very obvious sexual metaphor, that you and her hooked up."

"Jade, I would never. I like Tori, but not in that way! Besides, I have feelings for somebody else."

Jade looked really sad when I said this. But, isn't love supposed to make people happy?

"Oh...you do?"

"Yeah. I think I might love her, but I don't know if she loves me back."

She seemed to perk up all of the sudden.

"Oh! So...it's a girl! That's great!"

"Huh?"

"I just mean that, I love you just the same, I hope she comes around someday. But, wait...why don't think she would love you back? Like...are there any cues that you've picked up on that would give this impression? "

"Yeah. One really big cue!"

"which is?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Well, I wouldn't be too certain Cat. It is possible that she could love boys and girls." Jade said with a wink.

"Really!? How do you know?"

"Because, Cat...I broke up with Beck the other night."

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

"W-wh-why...why would you do that?"

"Because I love you, Cat. And, I want us to be together."

"Jade, I..."

"Shhhhhhhhhhh. I know, baby. Just...kiss me."

Oh my god this is actually happening! I can't contain my excitement! My heart is beating faster, I feel a little sweaty, and cold. And not. And cold again. Our lips only centimeters apart. I can't believe it! The love of my life, the girl of my dreams, the-

"...Cat! Wake! Up!"

What?! No! No! It was...

"Cat, c'mon...wake up! we're going to be late for school!"

It was a dream? No! No! No!

"No! No!" I screamed, suddenly awake.

"Why are you screaming? We're you having a nightmare?"

"Not exactly."

"Then stop screaming. Get up and get ready. I'll drive us to school. And we're leaving early...I need my coffee as soon as possible. And this hangover isn't going to get rid of itself. All the more reason to speed things up!"

Dang it! The rest of this day isn't going to be that good. And I was right.

Shortly after we entered Hollywood Arts, I was approached by Tori. I like Tori, but I didn't want to talk to her today. Especially not after the dream I had last night. Still, she began talking to me. And I politely contributed. I don't want to be rude.

"Hi, Cat."

"Hi!"

"Ummm can I talk to you in the janitor's closet for a second?"

"Ummm...okay!"

"Great!"

Jade's POV

I looked over at Beck.

"Hey, babe have you seen Cat?"

"Tiny? Red hair? Carries a stuffed giraffe, everywhere?"

"Yeah."

"I've never seen before in my life."

"Ha ha." I said sarcastically.

"Don't be a wise ass. Have you seen her or not?"

"Yeah. I think I saw her go in to the janitor's closet with Tori, before class started."

"What?!" I jumped out of my seat and ran towards the janitor's closet.

As I turned the corner, I saw Cat running out of the closet with tears in her eyes. She tried to run past me, but I grabbed her.

"Whoa! Cat! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"T-T-Tori...d-did...t-t-t-things to me!"

Oh no! Please, god, no!

"What kind of things, baby girl?"

"Naughty things."

My blood began to boil, and malice dripped from my fangs as Cat cried, and cried , and cried.

"I-I told her no, but she didn't listen, Jadey!"

No! Nobody Hurts Cat! Tori's blood will flood the streets, for what she's done! I'll be damned if this ever happens again!


	11. Chapter 11

Everything

Chapter 11

Jade's POV

I gently held her face in my hands, and wiped away every single tear that fell.

"Tori Won't get away with this, Cat. I promise."

I gently kissed the top of her head. When she looked up at me, there was a hint of a smile across her face.

One Year and Three Months Later

Nobody's POV

Ever since that dreadful and traumatic day at Hollywood Arts, Cat and Jade had become a lot closer. They considered themselves sisters. There was at one point, a time when Jade considered telling Cat how she felt, seeing as her feelings had gotten stronger, and she became closer with Cat. But, ultimately she decided not to, because Cat was still recovering from that horrifying experience.

On that day, Jade told Cat that she needed to tell someone about this, and after hours of trying to convince her, Cat knew it was the right thing to do.

The next day, Cat and Jade went to Lane, and told him what had happened. He then went to the authorities, and Tori was promptly arrested. She was tried as an adult, and sentenced to three years in jail, on the grounds of Sexual assault, and endangering the welfare of a child.

She only served one year and Three Months out of her three year sentence, due to good behavior, and she was ordered to serve out the rest of her sentence doing community service.

Now everyone is in their senior year of high school. Cat is doing well. Jade and Beck broke up about six months ago. It was mutual. There wasn't much drama. Everything else, basically remained the same. Until one day during summer vacation, in August.

Jade took Cat out for some Ice Cream. She wouldn't admit it, but even after the constant begging on Cat's part, it was worth it just to see her smile.

They were at the Freezy Queen that was about a mile down the road from Jade's house.

"What flavor do you want?" Jade asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Mint Berry Crunch! Mint Betry Crunch!" Cat yelled excitedly as she clapped her hands, and jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay. relax."

Five minutes later they were seated at a table and Cat was loving her Ice Cream, when Jade's phone buzzed.

It was a text from Andre.

It read...

Andre: Are you with Cat?

Jade: Yeah. Why?

Andre: Where?

Jade: Ugh! The Freezy Queen, about a mile from my house. So, I ask again... Why?

Andre: Be on the look out. Tori's back in L.A. I thought you, and Cat should know. Tell little Red, I hope she's doing well, will you?

Jade: Sure. And, thanks for the heads up. I'll be sure to let her know.

Jade looked up at Cat who was staring outside the window with a shocked? No. Terrified expression. Worried, Jade asked her what was wrong. Cat only pointed out the window. Jade looked to her right and saw Tori, on the side of the road, picking up trash along the sidewalk.

Immediately, Jade took Cat by the hand, and tried to get her attention.

By the third or fourth try, she was successful. As Cat turned to her, still terrified, Jade could see tears cascading down her face.

She looked Cat in the eye.

"Look at me. I'm here. I'll protect you. As long as I'm here with you, nothing bad will ever happen again. Do you understand me?"

Cat nodded her head.

"Okay. Now, we're going to leave, and when we do your eyes will be focused on anything but her."

Again Cat nodded as they stood up and headed towards the car.

They made their way to a local store to pick up some school supplies.

Afterwards they stopped by Jade's house to pick up a couple of things. Jade was staying the night at Cat's house.

Cat's POV

Yay! Jade is staying the night at my house! We can play games, and watch movies, and sing, and color!

Maybe Jade will let me cuddle with her too.

I giggled at the thought, and Jade who has gotten used to my randomness, just look at me with the sweetest smile.

"What are you giggling about, now?"

"I don't know." I said.

"You know, Cat. I may be used to you being...well, you. But, I swear you always catch me off guard."

"Ooh! One time, my brother went to the beach and attacked people in the water!"

"Why?"

"He watched Jaws, and convinced himself that he was a shark...he attacked the lifegaurd. He bit his leg. He can't go to the beach anymore. And, don't worry, he's not actually a shark!"

Jade raised her eyebrows at me.

"Thank you, Cat. My life has now been made better, now that I know your brother isn't a shark."

"Your welcome, Jadey!"

Jade smacked her forehead.

"Cat, if there is a book on the history of sarcasm, I'm going to buy you twelve copies."

"Aww. You're sweet, Jadey, but I'll only need one copy."

Jade immediately turned around without a word, and walked inside her home.

I followed behind her. But, I stopped when she turned around, and looked at me. she bent down and whispered...

"Be as quiet as possible. I don't want those beasts knowing that I'm home."

I nodded in understanding, but something seemed very familiar about what she said. I just can't put my finger on it though.

After Jade led me in to her bedroom, where I had stayed the night Jade got drunk, we started walking towards the front door.

But before we could start walking downstairs we heard a voice. It was Jade's Mom.

"Where have you been Jadelyn? I've been worried sick! I haven't seen you all day!" She said as she went to hug Jade.

But, Jade pushed her away.

"Back off, you old hag! I've had enough of this faux façade! You may fool everyone else, but after all the shit you and that son of a bitch, I'm forced to call my father have done to me over the years, you'd be fucking insane to think I'd fall for it!"

Jade's Mom began to cry. I felt so bad. I know she wasn't the best mother to Jade, but she's been trying.

Her mother looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What happened to my child? Why does she act like this?!"

"Mrs. West, I-"

"Don't you dare talk to her, I don't want her filing your head with the same bullshit she feeds me on a daily basis. Let's go."

I did as Jade said, but I still think she should hear me out. Maybe I'll talk to Jade when we get to my house.

Later That Evening

Jade's POV

I have to admit, even though Cat's room looks like the product of a fairie princess, and rainbow unicorn orgy, it's still better than my house.

We really haven't done much. Cat insisted we play board games, but I wanted to watch the Chiller channel. So...we played board games.

Afterwards we just sat down on her bed and talked, about almost everything under the sun.

But, there's one thing we haven't talked about.

"Cat, I had an idea for next year, when we graduate."

"Ooh! I love your ideas!"

"Yeah. Well, anyways, I was thinking we could both apply to the same college. I can go for my acting career, and you for your music! What do you say?"

"Oh my god! Jadey, I love it! We can stay in the same dorm room, and have cupcake parties!"

"Yes, to the same dorm room. Hell no, to the cupcake parties."

"Awwww. Why not?"

"Because, I hate sweet things!"

"But, I'm sweet. Do you hate me?"

The only thing that concerned me was the fact that Cat asked this question with genuine concern.

"No! Of course I don't hate you."

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I could never hate you, Cat."

She tilted her head and smiled at me, and the feeling of wanting to kiss her was strong. Too strong. It's like I didn't even have the ability to think straight. I feel light headed, my heart is pounding like crazy! And the next thing I knew...my lips were pressed against Cat's in a moment of intense passion. I almost couldn't believe it. I was kissing Cat! And...holy shit! She's kissing me back! I don't know if I can take anymore. I pull away.

I have to take a minute to calm my breathing. When I finally I relax, I realize that I may have just destroyed the best friendship I've ever had, and all because I let my emotions get the best of me.

"Cat, I-I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry. I don't know why I just- I don't...don't hate me. It was an accident."

Cat hung her head and turned away. It almost sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"It's okay. Let's just forget it."

"No, Cat. I'm not going to forget this. I just need to know that we're still okay."

She turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"I love you, Jade. I want us to be friends forever. We're okay."

Nobody's POV

Cat and Jade went to bed shortly after. Both of them wanting the day to be over with. Jade fell asleep after one last thought.

That she shouldn't have kissed her. Now, she was deeply in love with Cat Valentine.

Cat fell asleep after on last thought, as well.

Jade would never love her the way she had always hoped.

The two of them continued to feel this way until one fateful day.

It was the first day of school. Jade decided not to show up and instead opted for just sitting in the park with her notebook. Cheesy, as it may be, she couldn't help but write a love song to Cat.

Little did she know that had the same idea. She didn't have a notebook, but it was the first day of school, so it would be okay to miss it. She began walking to the park. On the way, she received a text from Robbie.

"Hey, Cat. Guess what! There was a leak in the boiler room, today. They let everybody out early! Did you want to go see a movie?"

"Poor Robbie." Cat thought.

"He'll never know."

She sent him a reply saying she was planning on going to the park, for some personal time.

As she turned the corner, she saw Jade sitting in a bench. She perfectly contrasted the bright, colorful scenery surrounding her, and Cat thought she never looked more beautiful.

In all honesty she wanted to keep walking, but Jade saw her across the way, so she walked over to her instead.

"Hi!" Cat said with a huge smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. That is the final chapter of "Everything." I hope you enjoyed it. If you did not, promptly light your torches and sharpen your pitchforks. It's not the end, though. If you haven't read the first part to this story (As I have said before, this a prequel) and you want to see where this story goes, go read my very first story ever, "Something."

I have a plan. My stories go as follows...

"Everything" (Prequel to "Something.")

"Something"

"NEW STORY, COMING SOON."

"Broken Hearts, Kindered Souls, and Whiskey Bottles."

"NEW STORY, COMING SOON."

* * *

All these stories are connected, and I should begin writing again, before the end of this year.

Thank you, Creatures and may nightmarish ghouls torture your soul. :)

P:S Thank you again, Tainted Princess. I hope you're here again to read my next story. I couldn't have stayed motivated without you and your quote, unqoute "fangirling."


End file.
